university_of_the_unique_and_giftedfandomcom-20200213-history
University Of The Unique And Gifted Wiki
University Of The Unique And Gifted You walk through the miles and miles of trees. Your feet slapped the mud on the ground like concrete. Pulling roughly away from the muck you spat at it. Cursing under your breath you kept trudging on, Walking for days with your crew, you finally see something in the distance. Something beyond the pine and oak trees. You ran ahead, your crew taking time to follow. The beautiful scenery finally sets in. A Beautiful University School appears in the middle of nowhere. Students walk through and through-out the arched entry of it. "Hello?" You screamed, waving your arms. Throwing your arms around like a balloon man, you were frantic. You hoped you weren't hallucinating. Before you could scream again a large weight threw you down. Pain rippled through your body, through your bones and into your toes. "Who are you?!" Snapped a women, newly morphed out of her wolf. She looked at you, her eyes searching for your answer. "Well? I ain't got all day, are you coming or not gifted one?" "Gifted one?" Confusion crossed through your head, Oh she means my Powers/Morphing! You looked deep into her eyes, searching for something to start off with. You cock your head before saying. "May i ask... who are you and where are we?" "I'm Mira, and this is University Of The Unique And Gifted." ' ' Welcome to the University of The Unique and Gifted Ones. This University Is Hidden From All Eyes, Except The Gifted Ones. For They Can See The School. You Have Special Powers Or Able To Morph From Human To Animal. Beware though, there are some people out there wanting your ability. Some are in your very school. Here You Are Welcomed To Be Yourself. Be You. 1) *Drama* Keep Drama at a low sizzle. We need drama to keep roleplay intresting, but to much and i'll have to ask you to leave. You get 2 warning's for your drama, on the 2nd warning, your out. 2) *Killing* You can't kill someone's oc without their permission, if so, then they have the right to kill one of your oc's. But if planned, all by respect, you can kill them off. 3) *Oc's* You can have up to 3 oc's. If you lack on roleplaying with them i'll have to ask you to delete the one you lack on using. 4) *Powers/Animals* You cannot have a power that makes you the most "Powerful" of them all. That is not tolerated. You can either have powers or morphing. Not both. 5) *High Rank* You must ask for permission by the Monarchs. If They Decline You, they will have to have a good reason. If they don't have a good reason, They could be moved down from a Monarch rank. 6) *Pets* Yes! Pets are allowed. Cats, Dogs, Birds, Snakes, Rodents, etc. Be realistic about them or ask permission from the Monarchs for a unrealistic pet. 7) *Growths* Yes, you can have horns, wings, tail, ears, etc. Like i said, this is University of the Unique and Gifted. 8) *Dorms* 6 to a dorm. Boys and girls DO NOT '''Share dorms. 9) *Mature* Be mature. You can have a mate or crush, but be mature. I un-mature, you will be asked to leave. 10) *Hating* don't hate the person behind the device, hate the oc. ' ' ' ' RANKS:' ' Monarchs (1/3) ' '' Mira Swan < Female < XxLethalOfUnholyFatexX < Monarch < Morph Into Wolf Lieutenant (0/3) Nurses (0/5) Students (Infinity) Murders (0/4) Hunters (0/8) Humans (Infinity) Monarch- Leader Lieutenant- Second in Command Nurses: The Healers (Heal the wounded from the murders) Students: The Regular students Murders: Hunt and Kill Students (Planned) Hunters: Hunt down Murders Humans: Powers stripped from them ' Joining Form:' Name: Gender: AJCW Username: Desired Rank: Personality: Description: Ability: Extra: Image Of Oc (If you morph into and animal, post an image of your animal) Pet(s) ' ' ' ' __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse